The Proposed grant is to continue research into and development of a comprehensive overview to the history of alcohol use and controls through the preparation of a series of individual summaries or Perspectives and a Synoptic Chronology. Funding is specifically requested to reserch and prepare Perspectives on alcohol use and controls in Scotland and Ireland (since WW I), Canada, Australia, and England (since WW II). Second, to continue preparation of the Synoptic Chronology, incorporating the new information and what remains of prior uncompleted work. The summary or Perspective for each of the countries consists of a narrative and interpretative introduction, a chronology of important events and developments, a series of commentaries addressing major issues and controversies, and a bibliogrphy of all references cited. The Synoptic Chronology will combine the most relevant information from all of the individual Perspectives into one chronological series of the history of alcohol from its earliest recorded appearance to the present and in all major regions of the world. The goal of the research is to assess historically how patterns and prevalence of alcohol use have changed over time, to determine the social, cultural, and political factors that have influenced use, and to point out those areas where more research is needed. This research will help place the current problem and policies in clearer perspective, dispell misconceptions about alcohol that have impeded more rational programs, and will help policy makers devise better prevention strategies to deal with problems of excessive alcohol use.